How Freddie stole and replaced Christmas
by Samracheltang88
Summary: This is based on how the grinch stole Christmas


How Freddie Stole and Replaced Christmas

This story took place in the year 2012 in Wharf City. Everyone in Wharf City loved Christmas so much so that the people took great pain to celebrate the season.

On Christmas day, after they had opened their presents, they will have their sumptuous Christmas lunch. You will find Christmas pudding, roast turkey, cheesy wedges, corn dogs, sparkling grape juice and many more nice things to eat and drink. All of them liked Christmas so much, except Freddie.

Freddie hated Christmas so much. He hated the ringing bells, the singing carols and worst of all, he hated it when everyone else, except him received a lot of presents from Santa.

Freddie often remembered the time when he opened his present and looked into his Christmas stocking; he had received nothing but lumps of coal during the last Christmas when he celebrated with his friends.

Freddie felt very sad and angry whenever he remembered the time he received the lumps of coal as his Christmas present last year. He wanted everyone (except him) to live like a peasant. He started thinking about what to do and he got an idea. He went to a shop and bought some red and black fabric, some white cotton, some buttons, a needle and some thread and a Santa hat for his size.

After that, he returned to the secret headquarter of the Five Characters. Quickly, he managed to make a Santa suit for his size, he tried it on and it suited him perfectly.

Later, he went to the North Pole by using his teleportation power and stole Santa's sledge and reindeers.

Not long after that, he flew to the Wharf City Bank and withdrewnine million dollars. He went to the Wharf City supermarket and bought a lot of vegetables like carrots, corn, peas, cabbages, lettuces, broccolis, cauliflowers and eggplants.

After buying the vegetables, he went to the video game store and bought many educational video games. Then, he went to the Dvd store and bought a lot of toddlers' dvds like preschool power and many more. After purchasing the video games and the dvds, Freddie went into the secret headquarters and slipped some vegetables inside their Christmas stockings.

He even replaced their video games with the educational video games he had bought and the dvds they wanted with the toddlers' dvds like preschool power and many more.

He did the same to all the houses. After stealing and replacing the presents, he finally reached the cottage near the fountain. Just as he was about to replace the food with vegetables, a child, much younger but bigger than Freddie showed up.

He asked, "Why are you replacing all the food with vegetables?" Freddie explained, "Oh, little boy, these are much better than what you always eat during Christmas. Those vegetables have no calories and no fat. You will not get overweight easily."

"Oh. Can you give me a glass of water?" said the child. Freddie sighed and said, "Alright." Then, the child placed his empty glass of water near the spout of the water dispenser and Freddie pushed a button and water came out of the spout and into the little boy's glass.

"Goodnight, kiddy," said Freddie as the little boy went upstairs to his room. After the little boy went back to sleep, Freddie started to replace the food for the vegetables and the video games for the educational video games.

After that, Freddie flew back to the North Pole. The next morning, Freddie got out his transistor radio and turned it on. But instead of hearing everyone cheering, Freddie heard everyone howling in despair.

The children were crying because they did not get what they wanted especially Super Mario Bros, Plants vs Zombies, Peggle Deluxe, Peggle Nights, Bejeweled 2, The Sims 2 and other stuff they had wanted.

Freddie felt very sorry to hear this. A tear came out of his eye as he felt guilty for stealing everyone's present that he immediately flew the sledge back to Wharf City. At Wharf City, Freddie handed back everyone's presents and he learned an important lesson that sharing is caring and Christmas doesn't come in gifts like educational video games and Baby dvds.

During the feast, he even helped to carve the roast turkey and poured sparkling grape juice into everyone's cups. After the feast, Freddie decided to rejoin the Five Characters again and everyone lived happily ever after again in Wharf City.

The End

Merry Christmas and a happy new year to 2015.


End file.
